Quick and Dirty
by NevynR
Summary: A short, plotless smut. Contains adult scenes, and minor cursing.


**Title:**** Quick and Dirty**

**Rating:**** M. Very definitely M. Adults doing adult things to each other, and some mild swearing.**

**Summary:**** Smut. You've been warned. **

**Author's Note:**** This one has no plot ****_per se_****, just smut, pure smut. Manuxinhace suggested I knock out something quick and dirty, and this is the result, title and all.**

* * *

Kate's eyes widened as she felt the fingers close around her throat. Adrenaline flooding her system, she gripped the large wrist and prepared to break the hold. She was cut off as her assailant gripped tighter, using his height to lift, her toes only just brushing the dirty floor of the car park. Before she could struggle any further, she heard him, his voice thick with menace as he growled into her ear, his lips just brushing her skin.

"You don't want to do that, now do you?" Goosebumps chased their way across her skin as something deep inside her tightened at his tone. She _knew_ that voice, although she'd never heard it with quite that much... intent. The fingers eased slightly, and the detective found herself spun around and slammed up against the cold concrete of the wall, her face almost level with Castle's. Arousal, hot and heady shot through her as she drank in the sight of her partner: Tight black tee shirt, the brown leather jacket she loved on him, and a pair of nondescript, faded denims. Three days worth of stubble covering his jaw, fresh off the plane from a book signing on the west coast, he practically oozed testosterone as he held her pinned easily, his eyes raking down the length of her body with a predatory air. With no warning, he closed the distance between them, kissing her hard and fast. His tongue spearing between her lips, he ravaged her mouth thoroughly, nipping at her lip as his fingers loosened, letting her slide slowly down the wall but still unable to move. Tilting her head to one side firmly, he broke off the kiss, his lips blazing a heated trail down the side of her neck. His free hand rising, Castle had her top three buttons undone before she realised what his intent was. Sliding his hand inside her shirt, he cupped her breast through the thin lace of her bra, fingers deftly skirting the material, grazing over the soft flesh. The sharp sting of his teeth at the base of her neck drew her attention next as he bit down, hard. Sucking, tongue laving over the flesh between his teeth, he marked her, the feral growl vibrating in his throat stealing her breath as fast as his kiss had done.

Releasing her neck, he wove his fingers into her hair and gripped tightly, dragging her head further to one side. Licking the faint sheen of sweat from her collarbone, he worked his way down, pushing the edge of her shirt aside with the tip of his nose. Slipping his hand free of the confines of her shirt, Rick quickly undid the remainder of her buttons, leaving her exposed to his hungry gaze. Pulling back, he watched the desire flare in the usually restrained detective. Her breasts heaving with her raspy breath, she panted as she stood there, his fist still in her hair, her lips parted, pupils dilated. Not seeing anything to dissuade him, the writer roughly palmed her breast again, this time sliding the tip of his fingers under the wire and lifting. Freed from the confines of the bra, her breast filled his palm, the nipple already taut. Cupping her, her ran the pad of his thumb around the inner swell, before dragging his fingers towards the nipple. Gripping tight, he rolled the flesh between thumb and forefinger. Hungrily, he looked on as Kate bit back a gasp, fighting the noises he was pulling from her. Grinning wickedly, he tugged on the skin in his hand, pulling her away from the concrete before sealing his lips against hers once more. Moaning, she gave up any pretence of restraint, her arms winding around him as she lost herself in the kiss. Letting go of her breast, Rick slid his palm down her stomach, undoing the top button of her pants with a practiced flick of his fingers. Slipping his hand down the front of her panties, he found her drenched already. Without warning, he swiped his fingers through her wetness once, then buried two fingers inside, relishing the way she clamped down around him instantly. A startled groan ripped it's way free of her throat, her head rocking back and smacking into the wall behind her. The sudden intrusion caught her by surprise, the feeling of his fingers so deep inside without any other foreplay sparking a fresh wave of desire flooding through her.

"Fuck, Rick!" She cursed, her eyes sliding open, her breath hoarse as she tried to glare at him. Totally unrepentant, the writer simply grinned at her and pulled his fingers almost free, her juices already running down the back of his hand. Driving them into her again, he thrust them into her as far as he could, then pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit firmly. Rocking it from side to side, he coated it in her juices, the friction just right as he worked his fingers rapidly into her core. Biting her lip hard enough to draw blood, Kate looked at him, fighting to keep her concentration.

"Rick... no... not-" She cut off as he curled his fingers inside her, stroking slowly over that spot he _knew_ drove her crazy. Her legs starting to give way beneath her, she ground out. "Castle, not here..." Speeding the pace of his fingers, he tilted his head and drew her exposed breast into the heat of his mouth, sucking quickly, matching the rhythm of his hand. Releasing the nipple with a wet pop, he used his grip on her hair to drag her face close to his own, never ceasing the relentless caresses between her quivering thighs. His voice hard, thick with lust, he spoke.

"You want it, Kate..." He gave two quick, hard thrusts with his fingers, then pulled them free of her core. Holding them in front of her face, dripping, he went on. "See? Your body wants this as much as I do." He gripped her hair tighter, watching as her lips parted when she gasped. Swiping the tip of his index finger across her bottom lip, he coated it with her juices. Frozen in place for an instant by the sheer boldness of his move, Kate recovered, the tip of her tongue darting out unbidden as she tasted herself. Following her tongue back inside the cavern of her mouth with his fingers, Rick pressed them into her, parting her lips just as he had done moments earlier between her legs. Swallowing thickly, Kate flickered her tongue across the digits, her sucking increasing in intensity as she worked her jaw, eagerly cleaning her essence off him. Keeping up the slow thrusts of his fingers, Rick spoke into her ear, the heat of his breath sending shivers down her spine.

"I know you're enjoying this, Beckett. You've got two choices now..." He flicked the tip of his tongue across her earlobe, then nipped it once, before continuing. "If you're a good girl, I can turn you around and fuck you up against the wall. If you don't think you can keep quiet, I can give you something to keep your mouth occupied while you get yourself off." Pulling his fingers from between her lips, he cupped her cheek almost tenderly, before kissing her deeply, his tongue battling with hers as he tasted the unique flavor of her arousal from her mouth. His hands pinning her head against the wall, he pulled back, pride flaring deep inside him as she fought to close the distance again, her lips seeking his eagerly. "Well...?" He demanded, sliding his thigh between her legs, feeling her wetness soak through the fabric of his jeans almost immediately. Her legs clamping around his own, Kate rocked her hips urgently, the friction in just the right spot.

Forcing her mind to focus, even a little bit, Kate ran the options through her head. Rapidly discarding her earlier idea that this _so_ wasn't a good idea, she was torn. She _really_ wanted him inside her already, the hard length of him sliding into her would set her off with only a few strokes. That being said, the taste of herself only served to push her closer to shattering than she'd realised. A satisfied smirk on her lips, she made her decision.

"I want to taste you..." She whispered, her hands already reaching for his belt buckle. "I want to taste you and me on my tongue and swallow it down." Her slim hand already working it's way into the soft silk of his boxers, she dragged her nails along his length, wrapping around him, squeezing, her thumb brushing across the head, smearing the droplets of moisture she found there. Easing his grip on her hair, Castle stepped back slightly, giving her enough room to kneel. Her heels hard up against the wall, Kate kept her knees close together as she lowered herself to the chilly floor. Unzipping his fly with her free hand, she didn't bother with dropping his jeans, simply reaching through the slit in his boxers and freeing him. Flicking her hair back over her shoulder, she locked eyes with him and took him into her mouth, lips wrapped firmly around his shaft as she sucked. She grinned around his as she saw his eyelids flutter as she sank onto him again, deeper this time, her saliva coating him, letting her fingers slide against his skin.

Rolling her wrist, she pumped him slowly keeping eye contact with him, her tongue flickering over the tip, closing her jaw slightly, letting her teeth graze the head. Without warning, she slid her hands around, gripping his backside firmly as she took him fully into her, her jaw working as she fought her gag reflex. Feeling the head of his shaft pressing against the back of her throat, she swallowed, taking a short breath before relaxing, letting him slide deeper. When she felt her nose pressed firmly against the flat of his abs, she held herself there, her throat muscles contracting around his length. Finally, she pulled back, strands of saliva stringing from her lips to his dripping hardness. A surge of wanton pride flashed through her as she saw the effect on her partner, his fingers flexing as he fought to control himself. she gave him a small nod, almost imperceptible, but it was enough. He gripped her hair again, keeping it to one side so that he could watch her face. Opening her mouth again eagerly, Kate dove one hand into her sodden panties, fingers slippery with need. Quickly finding her clit, she circled the nub rapidly, knowing she wouldn't last long.

Rick let out a groan as she wrapped her lips around him again, her free hand cupping his sack, letting her fingernails graze the base. Using the extra leverage, he thrust between her lips, his hand pinning her in place as he slowly fucked her mouth. The quickness of her breath letting him know that she wasn't far away, he stopped holding back. Thrusting deeper, he felt the detective open her jaw wider, letting him work himself down her throat, her tongue caressing his shaft as he slid in and out of her. His hips rocking steadily, Castle groaned, deep and guttural as Kate sealed her lips around him, sucking every time he pulled back, the slippery friction dragging him ever closer to the edge. Fingers still locked in her hair, Castle glanced around the car park quickly, the risk of discovery heightening their arousal. Seeing nobody else, he looked down at the woman on her knees in front of him. Meeting his heated gaze, Kate took her free hand and cupped the breast he had liberated, her slim fingers digging into her flesh as she rolled her nipple between thumb and forefinger, her hips grinding rhythmically, the soft, wet sound of her other hand frantically diving between her folds the only noise they could hear.

Teetering on the edge, she kept her head still, the feeling of her partner gliding his length between her lips something she thought she'd never get bored with. Sensing the change in his body, Beckett knew he was as close as she was. Peeling her lips back slightly when he buried himself into her mouth, she dragged them across the sensitive head, swallowing reflexively as his hips bucking forward immediately. Her hand dancing, knuckles brushing against the damp material of her panties, she plunged into her core, wetness dripping down her fingers as she brought herself to the edge. The first spasms as her walls began clenching jerked her eyes wide open, and Kate tilted her head back, letting the author watch as the waves of her orgasm started to ripple through her, the exquisite sensations written plainly across her face as she clamped down around her drenched fingers. The long, wanton scream that vibrated her throat as she came was muffled by Rick's length, still pumping into her mouth, his hips jerking as the sound of her climax ripped through him with all the force of a punch to the gut. Unable to form words of warning, he opened his mouth to say something, anything, but halted as he saw the clipped, frantic nod of her head, Kate's hand leaving her breast and gripping his hip hard enough to bruise. Her fingers digging in, she pulled back long enough to take a quick breath, then drove her head forward, her throat wide open to receive every inch he had to give.

Rick groaned, his voice echoing off the concrete walls as his resolve shattered. His body finally surrendering to the onslaught of sensation, he felt his sack tighten, then the sweet agony of release. He felt her tongue slide against the underside of his shaft, pressing him against the roof of her mouth as she swallowed, the salty taste of him hitting the back of her throat, then sliding down as the head nudged it's way deeper. Gulping, Kate stretched her jaws a fraction wider, taking him deeper, letting him thrust into her mouth as he poured wave after hot wave into her. Flexing his fingers, Rick slid them around, cupping the back of her head as his hips slowed gradually, before pulling out entirely. Running his thumb through the hair at her temple, he tilted her head back, watching as she slowly licked her lips, cleaning the last traces of his pleasure from them. Her pupils jet black, still foggy with lust, Kate grinned up at him and hummed with satisfaction. Parting her lips to speak, she was caught by surprise when his legs finally gave way, lowering him to the floor in front of her. His hand still at the back of her neck, he pulled her to him, their lips meeting in a searing kiss, his tongue stroking along the seam before delving into her, tasting himself as he plundered her mouth.

Just about to lose themselves in the heated kiss, they were cut short by the sound of the roller-doors opening. Breaking apart, their breathing still hoarse, Castle stood up quickly, reaching down and offering the detective his hand to help her up. Keeping her body shielded from view with his own, he tucked himself away, hunching his hips backwards as he did up his zipper, his arousal still present enough to get caught painfully if he wasn't paying attention. A lecherous grin stealing onto his face, he watched as a faint blush stained her cheeks as she noticed the wetness still coating her fingers. Unable to see any reasonable alternative, she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth for all of half a second as she made her decision. Thrusting her hand towards Rick's face, she tamped down the hot flash of need that surged through her as he took her meaning, parting his lips immediately and sucking her fingers clean, the roughness of his tongue sliding over the slippery digits. A soft hum of approval rumbling in the back of his throat, he smiled at her around her fingers, pulling his head back and allowing them to slip free, his teeth nipping at the tip of her index finger as he released her. Her hand sufficiently cleaned, she lifted the under-wire of her bra and slipped her bare breast back under the lacy material. Her fingers flying, she rapidly buttoned up her shirt and neatened the bottom, doing up the button of her pants and sliding the zipper into place with no time to spare. Shaking her hair back over her shoulders, she stepped away from the concrete pillar, flashing her partner a slow, sultry smile as he turned in place, watching her go.

Unable to hide the flushed face and bed hair, she decided to just go with it, fishing the keys to the Crown Vic out of her pocket as she made her way around the back of the car, the faint tingle that ran down her back letting her know that the author was evidently enjoying the view from where he stood. Putting a little extra sway into her hips, she unlocked the doors and opened hers. Her voice husky, still laced with barely-sated sex, she asked

"You comin', Castle?" She slid into the drivers' seat and closed the door, unsurprised as he followed suit close behind. His eyes heated, Rick shot her a cocky grin as he buckled his seatbelt, replying

"Already taken care of, my dear detective, but if an encore performance is needed, I'd be more than happy to oblige..." Letting out a throaty chuckle that was half amused and all promise, she shook her head slightly, her eyes alight as she turned the ignition. Reversing the car out of the parking space, she spun the wheel and slipped it into first. Gunning the engine, she glanced over at her partner.

"Your place or mine?"


End file.
